Run-ins and Re-connections
by ZooTycoon223
Summary: He's used to having no friends, it isn't a big deal. Or is it? What happens when he runs into someone from the show he never thought would forgive him? Is this enough to make Scott have an epiphany about life, or will he continue the path of loneliness he's grown used to? Brick/Scott


Normally I don't do one of these little pre-story ramblings, but I figured that variety is the spice of life. So you might have noticed I'm back into Total Drama. That's good for all of you, because it means more slash fics. This pairing, for instance, is a bit unappreciated... okay, it's a lot unappreciated.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Friends. Friends are something we take for granted. It isn't until you have a dearth of friends that you realize you are missing something. Scott scoffed; having a lack of friends is something he had become accustomed to. Total Drama didn't help that, either. Okay, he wouldn't win any congeniality contests based on his behavior during his stay on Total Drama, but he was used to it by now. And he had to admit maybe he got what he what was coming to him with the whole trauma chair incident. But he managed to recover from that, only to go back to his life of solitude. Honestly, he didn't care at all.

Or rather, he didn't care. Total Drama may have changed that about him. By the time he had fully healed from his run in with the mutant shark, Revenge of the Island had been aired internationally. People made it a point to avoid him more than usual. He got glares when he walked down the street; people cursed him out under their breaths, animals growled at him. As he grew more hated, he became lonelier. It didn't bother him at first, but every episode of Total Drama Scott rewatched made him realize more how little he actually mattered in the end.

And of course his standing meant that no one else from the competition wanted anything to do with him now that the show was over. Not like he had seen any of them since then anyway. That being said, he certainly wasn't expecting to run into any of his fellow season 4 competitors in public. But run into one of them he did, both figuratively and literally. Scott was knocked to the ground with a thud.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going." Scott groaned. He lifted his head to look forward. Brick sat across from him, collecting the things that had scattered around him.

"Soldier boy?" Scott asked, certain of who it was but not sure what else to say.

The other male stopped what he was doing and looked up, apologetically. It wasn't until after he noticed who it was that his expression changed.

"I know what you're thinking, of all the people you had to run into, why did it have to be me, right?"

"I wasn't going to say that." Brick frowned.

"But you were thinking it."

"N-no, I wasn't."

"Whatever. You think I'm not used to everyone hating me? Why would you hating me as well make difference?"

"But I never even said I hate you."

"But you were thinking it."

Brick's expression changed again as he scooted closer to Scott. He put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Hating people isn't in my nature. I will admit I was not a big fan of your behavior, but I do believe your punishment was a bit too severe."

Scott rolled his eyes as he watched Brick get up and brush off his clothes. Brick turned to offer Scott a hand. Scott accepted it, a bit bitterly, and allowed the black haired male to help him off. Scott watched as Brick bent over to pick up his things.

"Really, though, I don't hold anything against you. You were playing the game; you just let it get to your head."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was nothing but rude and awful to you and everyone else on the show."

"Look, I think that now that we're out of the competition you must be a good guy. Why don't you come get something to eat with me?"

Scott could feel himself blush, maybe not visibly, but definitely inwardly. He hated to admit it, but he always felt a bit of an attraction to Brick. Brick looked at him again, sensing his confliction, and smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"A-alright, fine. I'll hang out with you."

"Good. It'll be fun." Brick smiled and wrapped an arm around the other male's shoulder. Scott could confirm that this time his blush was definitely observable, but Brick didn't seem to notice.

"So what have you been up to?" Brick asked, catching Scott's attention.

"You mean besides being one of the most hated people in my town?"

Brick frowned and blushed in embarrassment. Scott noticed this and felt bad.

"What I mean is I haven't really been up to much."

"But what about the 'most hated in town' part?"

"Yeah, forget I mentioned that."

"But…"

"Look, it isn't a big deal. I've grown up with no friends. I spent my life alone, I'm used to it."

Scott watched as once again Brick's facial expression changed entirely. Scott was unfamiliar with that kind of sympathy and concern. Part of Scott felt a little unnerved by it. But most of Scott liked it, longed for it in fact.

"What do you mean 'no friends'?"

"Exactly what I said. I wasn't the friendliest child, and I guess no one was willing to put with it."

"I don't know what to say."

"Like I said, it doesn't bother me."

"Well that still doesn't make it right."

"Not much you can do about it now, Brickhouse."

By the time Scott had earned all of Brick's pity, they have arrived at the diner Brick frequented. They took a seat in the corner. Scott looked across the table at the guy who, up until 25 minutes ago, he knew nothing about except that they were both on Total Drama. Brick looked up from the menu and frowned at him in concern.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Scott questioned.

"I'm just, I don't know. Nevermind."

Brick hid his face behind his menu. He couldn't help but get all flustered around Scott. They barely even knew each other, and up until today he thought Scott wouldn't even give him the time of day.

The waitress cut the tension as she asked the pair for their orders. Brick was vulnerable now without his menu to hide behind. He looked at Scott again, smiling weakly.

"Sooo…." He began.

"Look," Scott leaned back in his seat, "You don't have to pretend to like me, or feel bad for me, or try to engage in conversation or any of that. Trust me; it will be less awkward for both of us that way."

"But I do like you. I wouldn't waste both our time if I didn't think we could get along." Brick replied. Scott cocked an eyebrow in skepticism. Brick sighed and sat back in his chair. The two sat in silence until their food arrived. Even then, the only sound between the two was the sound of chewing. Every so often they would take turns glancing across the table at each other, but no one said anything.

"So what do you want to do now?" Brick asked as they got up to leave.

"Go home?" Scott said as if it was obvious.

"Come on, it's a beautiful day out, and it's still so early in the day."

"Look, I went to get something to eat with you like I said I would. We aren't friends; I don't want to hang out with you. In fact, I think I liked it better when I thought everyone hated me." Scott replied as soon as they got outside, his voice rising in volume. Brick frowned and his head dropped.

"O-oh." He said as he turned to walk away. Suddenly Scott was overwhelmed by guilt. After all, this is what he wanted all along, someone from Total Drama to like him and want to be around him. That's all Brick was trying to do, and Scott was just being an asshole like usual.

"Brick, wait." He called out, regret in his voice. Brick stopped in his place and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"This, people being nice to me and actually WANTING to be around me. I guess I just don't know how to be friendly. Anyway, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I-it's alright. So do you want to hang out more?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I figured we could just walk around and talk."

"That's a really lame plan, but I've got nothing better to do. Like I said, no friends."

"Well I consider you a friend."

"But we barely know each other."

"Scott, if you argue with me every time I say something nice, we won't get anywhere."

"S-sorry."

"Hey, we're both learning here."

The two managed to walk around for a few hours. Eventually, it started to get dark, and they ended up at Scott's house.

"Sorry I was such a jerk to you."

"Scott, I told you I'm not mad about how you acted on the show."

"No, I meant how I treated you earlier today."

"It's cool."

Scott looked at Brick looking at him. He felt fuzzy, he felt compelled to be brash. He took a step closer to Brick. Brick smiled at him and took a step forward as well.

"Brick, I know that we haven't been on the best of terms, but I honestly think that you were one of the coolest people I met on Total Drama. I'm glad that we ran into each other earlier, it gave me a chance to realize that…"

Scott was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his. Brick had taken Scott's hands in his and pulled him closer. Scott could feel himself melt in Brick's arms, a feeling that was completely new to him. The kiss was short and tender. When Brick pulled away from Scott he smiled warmly.

"Scott, I like you too, a lot actually, that's why I was so eager to give you a second chance. I know that you're a good guy, and I would love to go out with you."

"Brick, this is like the best thing someone has said to me in forever. The fact that someone like you can actually like me makes me feel like I'm not a worthless jerk."

Brick leaned in and kissed Scott again. He smiled at him again, the smile that made Scott fizzle.

"I want to make sure you never feel like that again. It doesn't matter if the whole world is against you, Scott, you will always have me."


End file.
